


Stolen Oranges

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is a thief, Farmer Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Kinda AU, M/M, and shouyou's heart, he stole the oranges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: Even though Shouyou had never Imagined life as farmer, he sure as hell wasn't gonna let this really attractive blonde man steal his oranges.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Stolen Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> Third fic(let) giveaway! This one is for [Minhee](https://twitter.com/minhee_sq)! I hope you love it as much as i loved writing it!
> 
> Disclaimer for what you're about to read: I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT AGRICULTURE OR GROWING ORANGES! I did do some research and I tried so hard to keep that part kinda realistic but nah this is fiction and I just wanted to do what was best fit Minhee's vision of her fic!
> 
> P.S. this AU because Shouyou and Atsumu have never met!

Shouyou would have never pictured himself as a farmer.

He never would’ve thought that moving with his grandparents in the middle of freaking nowhere because they were too old and needed someone to help them take care of their orange trees.

Shouyou had protested and whined and then silently accepted that this was going to be his life because he had decided he didn’t want to go to college and his mom had decided that if he wasn’t going to go to college, he would do something useful at least.

So here he was, learning how to take care of the goddamn orange trees.

“Shou-chan, make sure you’re paying attention to me,” his grandfather says as he goes over where the feed is and how many times he needs to water the trees.

“Grandpa, I get it! I swear I do, but why do you have to go over and over it? You told me three times already and you’ve shown me how to do it this whole week and if I have questions I can just ask you or Grandma—”

“That’s the thing Shou-chan,” his grandfather’s smile is making him kind of uneasy. Oh god, is his grandfather dying and he’s just barely going to tell Shouyou? Shit, he should be nicer to his grandparents and not take them for granted because if they’re dying—Wait. Why is his grandpa chuckling at him?

“What? What thing?”

“Your grandmother and I are going on a cruise! It’s going to go all over the world and it leaves tomorrow! And you’re going to be in charge of the trees so you have to know how to really take care of them okay?”

“Wait, grandpa! You wanted me to come help with the trees because you’re going on a  _ cruise _ ?! Grandpa I thought you guys were too old to take care of them! I thought you guys were sick or something but you’re going on a cruise?! That’s it! I’m going home—” Shouyou gets ready to dramatically storm out because seriously, what kind of grandparents do this? He could be out in the world, training to become the next biggest volleyball star but nooooo, he has to take care of this goddamn trees—

“Shou-chan,” his grandmother appears in the doorway, “We’ll pay for you to go to Brazil and train in beach volleyball if you stay!”

“Wait, are you serious, grandma?”

The old woman smiles at him, “Of course! I know you have a lot of talent and athleticism and just because some stupid universities didn’t want to take a chance on you, doesn’t mean we won’t.”

Shouyou stands and goes to hug his grandmother. She caresses his hair and says, “But you gotta take good care of the trees while we’re gone, okay?”

“Of course!”

* * *

The summer passed by quickly and Shouyou quickly grew accustomed to taking care of the trees.

It became his ritual.

Wake up. Meditate on the back porch. Go for a run around the farm. Check the trees to make sure they don’t need feed or water. Pick a few oranges to make some juice. Pick way more to take to the Farmer’s market. Go back inside. Shower. Make breakfast (of course also make fresh orange juice). Drive into town. Sell oranges.

He has done it almost every day since his grandparents left for their world cruise. They were currently somewhere in the Gulf of Mexico. They sent Shouyou postcards of wherever they went and Shouyou had taken to putting them in the fridge with the little orange magnets he had gotten in town a few weeks back.

It wasn’t how he had imagined spending his gap year, but hey, if his grandparents were willing to pay for Shouyou to live in Brazil and train beach volleyball there, he was more than willing to become a farmer.

This morning Shouyou knew he had to make a couple of deliveries around town to the bakery, a café and restaurant so he gets up a little earlier. He meditates. He goes for his run. Then he goes to his favorite orange tree.

It gives the best oranges for orange juice.

He walks towards it and then he stops. Something is off.

Is it the fact that the sun is starting to rise, and the light is hitting differently? Or maybe it’s the wind? Is it blowing too hard today?

What is it?  __

Shouyou stares and stares at the tree and then it hits him.

_ His oranges are gone. _

Who in the  _ hell _ comes and steals oranges?

He does a quick lap around the farm and notices that all the trees have their oranges there; only one tree has been burgled.

He could live with that, but he was sure as hell going to find out who was stealing his favorite oranges.

* * *

In order to find the orange thief, Shouyou decides to take some extreme measures.

The first night he sets up a bunch of ingeniously made traps ( _ really, he just dug a bunch of holes and covered them with fallen leaves.) _

When that doesn’t work, he installs security camera but that ends ups being a dumb plan because Wi-Fi reception in this little farm is awful at best and everything is blurry. Plus, he can’t cover the whole farm in cameras like a crazy old man.

By the end of the week, no other trees were burgled but what if the thief comes back on a schedule? Tomorrow was going to be a week since the first oranges were stolen and Shouyou was determined to catch this goddamn orange thief.

He decides to camp out near where one of the best and biggest trees stand making sure his sleeping bag is covered with leaves and his lamp is out. He stares at the stars and wonders why anybody would wanna steal oranges? Had this happened to his grandparents? How did  _ they  _ deal with it?

That’s the last thing he thinks as he drifts off to sleep…

Until the smell of freshly bitten orange hits his nose and snaps him out of his dreams of orange cakes.

He sits up, lamp swinging in his hand and he hits  _ something. _

“Shit! Ya gotta mean swing, shortstack!”

He hit  _ someone. _

Oops.

“What do you mean shortstack?! Who the fuck are you and why are you in my farm?” Shouyou takes a second to take in the person he had just attacked. It’s a blonde man with ridiculously well styled haired and dark undercut. He wears a black and gold hoodie and black sweats. In his hand is an orange that hasn’t been peeled but has… is that a bite? Who eats oranges like that? What a savage.

_ Wait. _

_ This is the orange thief. _

“Holy shit you’re the orange thief!” Shouyou points at him, accusingly.

“I mean, I left a note,” the blonde says shrugging, “I actually came back to see if I could pay ya back for the oranges but then I saw ya sleeping here, like a crazy ass person and I just had to come see if that’s why yer oranges are so good.”

“What does me sleeping outside have to do with the oranges being good?” Shouyou keeps staring at the other man. The blonde takes a bite of the orange again, skin and all and Shouyou recoils, a little disgusted. “Okay, seriously, that is not how you eat oranges!”

Shouyou takes the orange from the blonde’s hand, making the other man pout. He begins peeling it and once he’s done, he hands back the orange to the thief and honestly why is he staring at him  _ that way? _

The orange head notices that the sun is beginning to rise behind him, and the blonde is still staring at him.

“Dude? Hey, you good?” Shouyou waves his hand and then looks back at the sunrise, “Don’t stare too long at the sun, you’ll hurt your eyes.”

The blonde then whispers, “I think I already have.”

“Huh?”

“Nothin’ nothin’, say…. Do ya need any help in this farm?”

“What? You wanna pay back for stealing my oranges by working here?” Shouyou raises an eyebrow at him and the blonde smiles at him and Shouyou is struck for a minute.

This orange thief is very handsome.

Like:  _ bring home to mom and let him take care of you _ handsome.

Shouyou blinks the thought away and shakes his head, “Uh, listen. You’re a stranger who stole my oranges. You can just pay me. You don’t need to work here.”

“Eh, I have time in my hands and well, I’m pretty sure it’s just ya in the farm and I’m guessing this is a lot of work for just one person soooooo… I’m offering my services!” The blonde’s smile is dazzling and Shouyou pinches his thigh to make sure this isn’t all a dream.

“I don’t even know your name. And the only impression I have of you is that you like to steal oranges and that you don’t know how to properly eat them. Why would I want your help?”

“Uh, well I don’t know yer name either and I’m still willing to help ya with yer farm. So, ya now also know I’m kind and helpful and I can find ya the ripest oranges because I love oranges and I’m really handsome and handy—” Shouyou gets the feeling that if he lets the blonde keep talking, they’ll be here till sundown. He puts a hand up and the blonde is staring at him with big puppy eyes.

“If I say yes, will you stop talking about yourself?”

“Maybeeeee.” Another smirk. Shouyou wants to smack him with the lamp again.

“Fine. You can work in order to pay your debt or whatever,” Shouyou begins walking towards the house and the blonde follows him. “What exactly are you doing?”

“Well, I work here now, so I guess I wanted a tour of my workplace!”

“I gotta go shower and get breakfast ready. You can come to the house, I guess. Just don’t touch anything and—wait, what’s your name?”

“Ya can call me Tsumu.”

“Well, nice to meet you, Tsumu-san. I’m Hinata Shouyou.” Shouyou smiles at him and Tsumu stops on his tracks, staring at him.

“Can I call ya Shouyou-kun?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Now, come on, this is my grandparent’s house. Kitchen is that way, the guest bathroom is there, and you can wait here,” Shouyou points to the couch in front of the TV, “I’ll make us some breakfast and then I can show you what you need to know.”

“Alright, thanks Shouyou-kun.” The taller man begins inspecting the pictures around the living room and Shouyou stares at him for a second before heading into the bathroom.

_ Did I—did I just hire an orange thief ‘cause he’s handsome? _

After showering and eating breakfast with Tsumu, Shouyou begins showing him where everything is and what they’re supposed to do throughout the day. Tsumu surprises him by being a quick learner and pruning some of the trees way better than Shouyou ever could.

It also helps that Tsumu is a bit taller than Shouyou and he can reach the highest oranges ( _ Shouyou usually must climb the trees to get the oranges; Tsumu only has to use a ladder.)  _ and Shouyou tries not to be annoyed when Atsumu smiles down at him as they collect oranges for the farmer’s market.

Before Shouyou knows it, it’s the end of the day and he really doesn’t want to say goodbye to Tsumu but it seems unfair to keep him any longer for a couple of oranges.

Turns out though, he doesn’t have to say goodbye because Tsumu is taking off his sweats and hoodie and laying on the couch. “Hey, Shouyou-kun, do ya have an extra blanket? I don’t wanna be cold through the night.”

“Wait, you’re staying here?”

“Yep.”

“Why?”

“I work here! I gotta stay close ‘cause don’t we have buncha deliveries tomorrow?” Atsumu smiles up at him.

Shouyou’s heart does a little somersault with that smile. The orange head goes to get the blanket and pillows, “You know, you don’t have to do any more. You’ve pretty much already paid for those oranges you stole.”

“But don't cha need help?”

“I can manage Tsumu, don’t worry.” Shouyou starts heading for the guest bedroom when a hand darts out to stop him.

“Ya wanna have a sleepover?” The puppy eyes continue to give Shouyou little spikes in his heart and he really can’t believe he’s doing this, but he takes off his own sweats and settles on the couch. Tsumu pulls him close.

They’re silent for a moment; Shouyou memorizing the lines of Atsumu’s face and Atsumu smiles down at him.

“Is Tsumu short for something?” Shouyou breaks the silence, while Atsumu runs his fingers up and down his back.

“Yeah, it’s a sorta nickname for Atsumu.”

“That name sounds familiar… have we met before?”

“Nah, I would remember meeting ya, Shouyou-kun.”

“You know, you were a complete stranger this morning, and now we’re cuddling on the couch.”

“We could do more than cuddling, ya know?” Atsumu winks and Shouyou can feel his temperature rising.

“You’re very strange, Atsumu-san,” one of Shouyou’s hands settles on Atsumu’s chest and he can feel his heartbeat.

It’s a fast heartbeat.

“Ya make me nervous, Shouyou-kun.”

“How so?”

“’Cause yer making me feel things I haven’t felt for anyone before and I’ve known ya for a day,” Atsumu sighs, but keeps Shouyou close to him, “I’m telling ya, those oranges are enchanted by ya or something.”

“Mmm, well… I feel things for you too, Atsumu-san, but I didn’t steal oranges to feel them,” Shouyou sticks out his tongue at the blonde. Atsumu sticks his tongue right back and Shouyou wonders what Atsumu can do with it.

Before he can say or do something with those thoughts, Atsumu is leaning down and Shouyou is moving closer.

Their lips meet and Shouyou swears fireworks just went off on his head.

They kiss again and Shouyou wastes no time in slipping his tongue inside Atsumu’s mouth. He bites, licks, and kisses his mouth like there’s no tomorrow.

Atsumu responds with just as much passion.

“Ya taste like oranges, Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu says when they finally separate. They’re both panting a little. Atsumu’s eyes are shining and Shouyou is sure he looks the same way.

“Do I?”

“Yep,” Atsumu steals another kiss, “Ya don’t have to worry about me stealing yer oranges anymore. If I can keep getting kisses like that from ya, that is.”

Shouyou smiles at him and says, “Promise you won’t steal my oranges anymore?”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> ....and they lived happily ever after. They totally had some sexy times under the orange trees btw. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments or come yell about Hinata Shouyou with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar)! I also have a [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/kennedy0310)  
> if you feel like tipping me or commissioning me :3


End file.
